While many different types of shoe racks or support apparatus are known in the prior art, insofar as I am aware, there has never been a successful mechanical support apparatus for stretching and holding shoes steady while shining. My previous design patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. D-237,120 and D-237,119, issued Oct. 7, 1975, represent the best efforts to date to provide a commercial apparatus for this purpose.
The shortcoming of my previous design was found to be mainly in the apparatus being too expensive to manufacture. The parts by their nature were required to be made of expensive tubing stock and intricate stampings stampings and castings. In addition, a desirable attribute was recognized to be the capability of folding all parts substantially flat when not in use, while at the same time, locking in position when erected. Simplicity in concept and ruggedness in design were also soon recognized as being essential and not found in my previous designs.